


Goren and Eames Wall-Painting Service

by CJSpooks



Category: Law & Order: Criminal Intent
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Gen, lawandorder100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-04
Updated: 2010-08-04
Packaged: 2017-10-28 19:38:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/311468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CJSpooks/pseuds/CJSpooks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for lawandorder100's "Paint/Painting" challenge. This is what Goren and Eames are up to after they left One Police Plaza.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goren and Eames Wall-Painting Service

“So this is what we do now that we’re retired.”

“You didn’t have to resign, Alex.”

“Yes, I did.” She paused with her paint roller on the wall. “I don’t regret it.”

Bobby smiled then continued painting. “I think we’re doing a good job on this wall.”

“My brother better appreciate this.”

“I think he’ll appreciate how thorough we are. I cover the area and you get the details.”

“It’s the opposite of how we were on the job.”

“We could make this our new job. Goren and Eames Wall Painting Service—“

“We’ll paint your walls like we once caught criminals.”


End file.
